


We're Having Kids..

by SinfullySuperb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mommy!Cas, Mpreg, Sabriel - Freeform, daddy!dean, domesticdestiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySuperb/pseuds/SinfullySuperb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to We Have  Kids!? Join Castiel, Dean, and Sam as they battle new domestic trials such as cooking, school, and KIDS??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Dean grinned excitedly as the doctor rubbed the gel over Castiel's stomach, she grinned,"Okay, you see that itty bitty jelly bean shape?"She paused to point it out,"That..is your baby."

Cas gasped,"Oh, Dean look."He squeezed Dean's hand lightly.

"I know,"Dean said softly as he stared at the tiny jelly bean.

"I'm so ready for my little baby,"Cas cooed excitedly.

"Me too Cas.."Dean grinned kissing Cas's forehead.

The doctor smiled,"Okay , you're about 1 month into your pregnancy, so you should feel pretty normal..however, you'll sleep a lot, eat a lot more, and you'll experience morning sickness."She paused to scribble things down in her notepad, then ripped the page out,"I prescribe lots of rest, food, and green tea with honey."

Dean took the page and grinned,"Right, thank you Dr.Christi."

She smiled,"No problem, you're next appointment with me will the the 6th of next month okay?"

Cas nodded,"Okay, thank you."

"No problem,"Dr. Christi smiled softly and waved them off. 

Dean and Cas loaded into the car and, after a stop at the store, they arrived back at the bunker. Sam grinned excitedly,"How'd the baby thing go?"

"The 'baby thing' went perfect, we've got a little bean in the oven,"Dean cooed, putting a hand on Cas's stomach. 

Cas chuckled happily and put a hand over Dean's,"And in nine months, we'll have a precious little bundle."

Sam fake barfed,"You guys are disgusting."

Dean grinned over at Sam,"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Cas laughed happily,"Okay you too, I'm tired and hungry, so who wants Chinese take out?"

Dean grinned,"Alright honey,"he grabbed the phone and called in their orders. 

Cas was in the middle of stuffing his face with sweet n' sour chicken and rice when there was a crash upstairs. Dean jumped off the couch, dagger in hand. Cas stood slowly, but Dean gently pushed him back against the couch. He waved to Sam to come with him and they walked up the stairs. Dean jumped out to see a guy with golden eyes.

"GABRIEL!?"Both Sam and Dean exclaimed. 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HI GUYS!

So, I know I have been AWOL for a long long time....I actually had completely forgotten this site exsisted since starting college...and I'm very very very very sorry about that!   
  
However!!! I'm still VERY VERY much into Destiel! So this means I will be back with updates very soon! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and are excited for hopefully  
  
longer, more interesting chapters! :) I have also undergone a lot of changes....my username is different now and I like Undertale as well, so for any of you who like fontcest or  
  
sanscest...maybe tell me if you like my test story I have up? For the rest of you, I'm excited to start writing some good ol'fashioned Destiel now!!

Love you guys! 

SinfullySincere


End file.
